The present disclosure relates to a circuit module including an electromagnetic shield function and a production method therefor.
There is known a circuit module in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted on a substrate, the circuit module being mounted on various electronic apparatuses. In such a circuit module, a structure including an electromagnetic shield function for preventing electromagnetic waves from leaking to an outside of the module and preventing electromagnetic waves from entering from the outside is adopted in general.
Further, along with a diversification and functional sophistication of electronic components mounted in the circuit module, various devices for preventing electromagnetic interferences from occurring among the plurality of electronic components are being proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-225620 (paragraph (0034); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a circuit module in which a slit that penetrates a mold resin layer and reaches a circuit substrate is formed between two electronic components on the substrate and a conductive resin is filled inside the slit. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-019091 (paragraphs (0023) and (0034); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a module in which a shield conducting wall between circuit blocks is formed by a plurality of conductive components mounted on a circuit substrate or a conductive paste or conductive paint filled inside a groove formed on a mold resin.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-225620 (paragraph (0034))    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-019091 (paragraphs (0023) and (0034))